7 Years Later
by JulietVargas
Summary: I don't really have a good summary for this one. A series of memories and events spanning a seven year period of Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas's knowing each other. This story is completely finished! All seven chapters are already written out on my computer, but will still not be published all at once. Rating is T but some content is a bit more mature.
1. Chapter 1

_Ludwig sat down at the small kitchen table in his two room apartment and stared out the window. It was raining. Why did it always seem to be raining lately? 'Because it's April, the month of showers' His practical mind chided. He sighed and pulled the curtain down. He knew the other reason why his life seemed to always be cloudy. It was because Feliciano wasn't there anymore. For seven years the Italian had been an important part of his life. Ever since they had met second half of Sophomore Year High School._

7 Years Earlier

Ludwig tried to block out the sound of gossip as he waited his turn to receive the - sometimes delicious and sometimes questionable - cafeteria lunch. All anyone in the school seemed to be able to talk about was the Music teacher, Mr. Edelstein, taking in twin boys from Italy.

"I heard it's because one of them is just impossible to deal with but the other refused to be separated from him, so their grandfather had no choice but to send both" The girl in back of him _whispered_ to her friend.

"But why Mr. Edelstein? He's so young!"

The music teacher was just 22 years old with a simple AA degree in music from the Junior College in the closest city. It was common knowledge that the only reason he had been hired, a year and a half ago, was because no one else in town wanted the position. Now, however, Mr. Edelstein was an undeniably important asset to the school. He was an expert musician and teacher, firm but very instructive and not afraid to give private instruction and blunt advice. Ludwig himself had begun taking private piano lessons from Mr. Edelstein during summer vacation. The Violet eyed man had even given him permission to call him by his first name, Roderich. (Outside of school and school-related activities of course.) He respected the young man greatly and felt that he could probably handle most situations. After all, not all of the members in the school band and choir were the best students.

So Ludwig couldn't understand why the girl behind him seemed so surprised that Mr. Edelstein was going to be responsible for two teenagers in his inherited family mansion (the only one in town) on the outskirts of town.

"I heard that his grandmother had an agreement with the twins' grandfather, that should he ever need a favor of any kind, she would be the first for him to call. Well Mr. Edelstein stands by that promise now that his grandmother is incapable of keeping it herself." The first girl responded excitedly.

"How noble of him!"

"Anyways..." the first girl continued on but Ludwig had succeeded in tuning them out now. He had other things to consider at the moment, as he finally was served the days "specialty".

Most important was that his 19 year old brother was in serious danger of not graduating, yet again. Ludwig had tried to get Gilbert to be more on-top of his assignments and actually study for tests, but it appeared that the older 'albino like' boy had still managed to _conveniently _forget two important Chemistry lab write-ups, an essay on Macbeth, and had not studied for three Algebra 2 tests. Needless to say, if Ludwig couldn't convince those three teachers to give his brother redoes...there was a strong possibility that they might graduate together!

Ludwig's thoughts were still not entirely on his present environment as he exited the lunch line and headed towards a table, so he didn't notice the figure stooped in the middle of the road (to pick up a fruit pack packet for the pretty girl that had not noticed she had dropped it) until he was tripping over him. Of course what added complete mortification to an already embarrassing, and slightly painful (his face met the ground on the other side of the 'now crushed underneath him' boy) incident, was that the other party had been holding his tray slightly above his head with one hand as he had been scooping the packet up, so his lumpy mashed potatoes and gravy, and soggy corned beef, smeared all over the front of Ludwig's clean olive green coat. And what's more...Ludwig's own lunch was tossed into the air and came down all over the pinned boy's head.

5 Years Later

Antonio burst into laughter.

"That has to be the most hilarious way to meet someone that I have ever heard." He took another drink of wine from the crystal goblets that had been bought for this special night. Feliciano and Lovino's 21st birthday party.

"Yeah well the story ends with a broken nose so I don't find it that amusing." Ludwig frowned.

"Oh." Antonio's grin dimmed slightly and his laughter died, "Did you really hit your face that hard when you fell over him?"

"Um no we were both unharmed for the most part but..." Feliciano looked across at the young man seated next to Antonio. His twin brother put down his own glass of wine and stated simply.

"I punched him."

Antonio stared at him in shock.

"You...but why?"

"Cause he hurt my brother and got the fine new clothes nono had bought for him dirty, not to mention he made him cry on his first day at the new school" Lovino shrugged and took another drink from his glass. "I didn't handle my anger very well back then I suppose."

"Back then?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow and tried some more wine. He much preferred beer, but wine and tequila is all that Antonio had brought over from his and Lovino's apartment.

"Watch it potato bastard" Lovino growled from over his glass, "I gave you permission to date my brother but remarks like that make me want to take it away."

"It's been ages since then and besides we didn't need your permission." Feliciano stuck out his tongue and threw himself over Ludwig's lap, giggling.

Lovino was about to shout in horror at his younger twin's actions but Antonio put a hand on his knee.

"Easy Lovi. We thought Feli might be a lightweight his first time. And he did drink his glass in a single gulp."

Feliciano continued to giggle and tried to mess up Ludwig's finely-combed-back hair.

Ludwig sighed and caught his hands to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years Later

_Ludwig ran his own hands through his hair to let it get messy like he hadn't let Feliciano do that night. He could still remember every detail of that night, and all of the other nights and days he had spent with the young man. How many times had he held his hands? How many times had he wanted to but didn't? He had certainly wanted to the day he came out to his best friend._

4 Years Earlier

The two of them sat on the couch in Ludwig's apartment. His brother was out for the night (again), so no cranked up stereo was blasting (usually accompanied by Gilbert's terrible rendition of singing...well he did have screamo pegged). Ludwig sighed for the fifth time and rubbed his head in his hands.

"Ludwig are you ok?" Feliciano asked with concern, "You sounded weird on the phone when you asked me to come over. Do you have a fever?" He reached over and laid the back of his hand on his friend's forehead.

Ludwig snapped his head up abruptly.

"Don't touch me!"

Feliciano flinched back and his eyes went wide.

"B...but why?"

Ludwig sighed and got off the couch. He knew he had to tell his best friend. Feliciano had a right to know, and he had spent the last few months plucking up the courage to finally say it. One simple phrase.

"Because I'm gay." He murmured with his back turned to the other man.

"Come?"

Feliciano used Italian every so often and it made Ludwig's heart skip a beat every time. This time was no exception and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself before he turned back to the boy and repeated his declaration.

"I'm gay Feliciano. That's why you shouldn't touch me. Because I'm sick and disgusting."

Being Italian, Feliciano had been raised Catholic so Ludwig expected him to react in the same way that most Catholics did to people like him. With horror and disgust. Severing all ties. That sort of thing.

But Feliciano just blinked at him a bit and cocked his head in that confused dog-like way. Then he shook his head and started...laughing?!

Ludwig couldn't help but just stare at him.

"What?" he breathed (really he wanted to scream "What is so funny about that?!").

"Ah scusi, scusi" Felciano gasped, "It's just...you're so manly that I didn't expect that at all."

It was Ludwig's turn to just blink without saying a word. According to everyone else he had told, he seemed to just scream gay. Secretly he had hoped that Feliciano also already knew and was ok with it. Well it did appear that he was ok with it but...

Felciano had calmed down and was now just staring back at him too.

"So...do you have your eyes on someone? Or are you still too uncomfortable to talk about stuff like that?"

The Italian never ceased to amaze him.

"I thought you would be the one that would be uncomfortable with talking about that. And with me now" He sighed.

"Never Ludwig" Feliciano smiled patting the couch beside him "You would probably have to have done something truly horrible for me to ever stop being friends with you. I'm fine with this. And you should be too. Don't ever call yourself disgusting again!"

Ludwig sighed in relief and exhaustion over his worries and sank back down onto the couch.

"So..." Feliciano looked at the ceiling nervously, "are you going to answer my question?"

Ludwig shrugged.

"There's no one at the moment."

Felciano smiled and picked up his glass of pink lemonade, twirling the lemon around with his finger thoughtfully.

"Well if you ever want me to set you up with anyone or go on a double date then just let me know k?"

Ludwig chuckled slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind."

4 Months Later

"Man I wish that my best friend had been that cool with it. Like, he totally freaked out when I told him. Instantly thought I was attracted to him. I was...still am actually...but I'm not letting that stop me from going out with guys. Guys like you. I'm glad Felciano set us up, I've like been having a great time."  
Ludwig tried to smile at the young Polish man sitting across the table from him, but he wasn't having as great a time as him. He was worried about Feliciano (when wasn't he) asleep on the couch back in his apartment. He and Alfred had had a time calming the upset Italian down last night. His girlfriend of seven months had broken up with him saying that she had found someone else without all his faults. Feliciano never handled breakups well, and the longer the relationship had lasted, the worse he was when it ended (even the single time he was the one to end it). But last night when he had been falling asleep on the couch he had told Ludwig about the double date that he had set up for them the following night, that Ludwig should still go on, even if it was just a single date now.

So that was why Ludwig was now sitting in a back room booth at Strings with Felix Łukasiewicz. Felix was in Felciano's Watercolor class and was very flamboyant with his appearance. Fortunately, since he didn't know Ludwig at all and they were going out to a restaurant that didn't know him, Felix had chosen to wear just bright pink slacks instead of one of the many skirts he favored. When he had told Ludwig this, he had instantly known that Felciano's best intentions in trying to perk up his spirits during this time were not going to result in anything more than this single date, and maybe a new _very peculiar_ friend.

But he had tried his best to listen to the bright green eyed man across from him. And he genuinely was curious about this best friend that seemed to have reacted to Felix the way that he had anticipated Feliciano reacting to him.

"May I ask what his name is?" Ludwig said calmly.

Felix frowned slightly and threw his hands in the air.

"What does it matter? We're still friends of course, but I can tell that he's not as comfortable around me as he was before I came out to him. Honestly how could he not have known? He's known me since we were kids and I liked wearing dresses back then too. Ha, I like even got him into one one time. He was so embarrassed. His face looks so mortified and bright red in the picture."

"Still if he's important to you, then you should refer to him by name when talking about him." Ludwig reasoned calmly, picking up the check that had just arrived and placing his credit card in the leather booklet.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Felix smiled and put his arms and chin down on the table.

"His name's Toris. And I have a picture of him in my wallet if you're interested in seeing."

Ludwig shook his head and handed the waitress the check.

"He would probably be uncomfortable with that. I'll respect his privacy."

Felix smiled.

"Feliciano's right, you're a great guy. I have had a great time and maybe we could go on another date? You know, see how things are between us when you're not distracted by his problems."

Ludwig stared back at him in surprise and Felix laughed.

"I may seem airheaded but I _can_ tell when someone isn't completely in the moment."

Ludwig sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Felix leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling again. "Feliciano is obviously very important to you. Like Toris is to me. I guess you know what it feels like, wanting someone you can't have huh?"

Ludwig blinked at him.

"I...What are you implying?"

Felix looked straight into his eyes.

"You like Feliciano. As more than a friend. Or did you like not realize that?"

Ludwig continued to stare at the blond man across the table while his brain worked furiously until at last he put a hand to his forehead.

"Mein gott."

"Welcome to my world." Felix looked at the ceiling once again and brushed some hair that had fallen out of place, "It like sucks most of the time, but you'll get used to it. And now we have each other to lean on. So...you like wanna go back to my place and try to drown your newly discovered feelings?"

(AN: Sorry if you don't like Ludwig's reaction but I think he's the type of guy who would freak out and think something was wrong with him when he found out. That is the way that some people I know reacted at first.)


	3. Chapter 3

4 Years Later

_Ludwig plucked the picture of that same smiling Pol, that had become Feliciano's substitute whenever Ludwig felt his feelings for his friend growing particularly strong (or even worse, out of control), off the fridge. Maybe it had been a bad idea to use him like that, but it had been nice to have someone understand what he was going through, and he had been a substitute as well after all. He looked at the picture of Felix grinning with eyes closed and hand reaching into the sky while a boy with shiny chestnut brown hair held him up. Ludwig smiled as he put the picture into the small album he had bought for the very purpose of this move. The picture had been taken about 4 months ago and now the couple was cozily living in Toris's home country of Lithuania. He could not say the same of the couple on the other page. In the picture a strong, handsome, dirty blond haired man had an arm wrapped around the shoulders of the smaller (but older) man beside him, and he was doing the peace sign at the camera. The other man looked irritated, with his extremely bushy eyebrows scrunched up, on the outside, but Ludwig knew that he had been trying really hard not to laugh at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. Alfred and Arthur fought like cats and dogs and were constantly on again-off again, and moving in and out of each others' apartments. And both had stayed at Ludwig's apartment at least a dozen times. And more times than he wished to count, he had come home to find them...both there and...occupied. Ludwig felt his cheeks flush just thinking about it and closed the album quickly, tossing it into a box marked. Random Necessary Memories. _

7 Years Earlier

"Who is this Ludwig?" Feliciano asked picking up a picture of the sturdy blond and Gilbert at a slightly younger age standing straight and proud in front of a tall, long haired, blond man who had his hands resting firmly on their shoulders.

"My grandfather, Hanz Beilschmidt" Ludwig replied coming back from dropping both their backpacks in the hall closet. "That picture was taken right before he left on his latest dig. He comes back occasionally, for about a week or two, before he flies back to the dig site."

"So you and Gil live here by yourselves?!" Feliciano gasped, his deep auburn eyes, that matched his hair perfectly, opening wide.

"Yeah. Gilbert is 19 after all, and I'm not a child myself. I am 15."

Feliciano nodded setting the picture back on the mantle.

"Still...you must miss him terribly right? What about your parents?"

Ludwig sighed going into the kitchen so he wouldn't have to see the smaller boy's reaction when he answered.

"My mom abandoned us when I was 3. Dad didn't know how to handle it so he went drinking often. And one night about 7 months later he..." Ludwig took a breath, "Wrapped his car around a tree."

There was no response from the other room and his first thought was that Feliciano was probably speechless and frozen in shock. But then he heard heavy breathing and felt arms wrapping themselves around his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Feliciano whimpered into his back, "I know how that pain feels."

Ludwig wanted to laugh that he couldn't possibly know but the small Italian continued speaking with a hushed and tear laced voice.

"Our mother died in childbirth along with our baby brother. Lovi and I were seven. Our father didn't know how to handle it either. I guess he couldn't bear to be around anything that reminded him of her because he abandoned us not a month later."

Ludwig turned around in surprise. No one. He had never met anyone else in this town that knew quite what it was like to lose both your parents in such a short time of each other. To know that one of them was probably still alive out there somewhere; living happily with someone else, maybe with some new kids that they actually cared about. But now. Standing right in front of him. Was someone that understood exactly what it felt like. And for the first time in years, he allowed himself to cry and wrapped his arms around the small boy that he had spilled lunch all over just 3 weeks before.

5 Years Later

He released Feliciano and stepped away wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry...it's just...we got a call today. Gilbert almost didn't give me the phone he was so furious."

Feliciano blinked at him and just waited until he was ready. That was always one thing he could count on from his best friend. Feliciano might be overly excited and a bit clueless at times, but he did seem to be able to tone it down when he knew that patience and delicacy really was called for. In their five years of knowing each other, this was something that Ludwig had come to really admire him for, and since he had realized it, it was one of the things he really loved the young man for.

When he had at last managed to collect himself enough to try and talk properly he began to explain the situation to Feliciano.

"We got a very unexpected phone call today."

"Something about your grandfather?" Feliciano asked worriedly, "Is he ok?"

"So far as we know, Hanz is fine and still busy in Alaska."

"Then who else could have called that has made you so upset?" Feliciano wiped a sleeve over Ludwig's still slightly tear soaked face.

Ludwig caught his hand, clutching onto the wrist for support as he took a deep breath.

"My mother."

Feliciano froze and his breathing matched Ludwig's, heavy and slightly broken.

"She...how? Why?" his voice rose slightly and Ludwig could see anger starting to form under the surface of his worried expression.

"It appears she was able to find Gilbert's information and contact his cell number."

"But why?" Feliciano pulled his wrist from Ludwig's grasp in his anger, clenching his fists, "Why now?! After all these years. After abandoning you at such a young age!"

That was another trait about Feliciano that Ludwig couldn't help but love. The boy rarely ever got angry, except when it was in defense of someone he cared about.

Seeing the way he was reacting now, close to matching the fury his own brother had displayed, Ludwig almost wanted to laugh and hug him again to try and calm him down but...other emotions were playing inside him right now that made him stay still and just watch his friend's bubbling anger as he answered in a brittle voice.

"She has cancer."

Where Gilbert's fury had only increased at the implication that their mother had tried to find them after all these years just to tell them that she was dying, Feliciano's instantly drained away and left him trembling.

"Oh...oh god! Ludwig, I'm so sorry! I..."

His voice dropped and so did his eyes.

"So what happens now?"

Ludwig sighed and walked past the smaller man to sit on the couch and take a drink of the Dr. Pepper Gilbert had nearly knocked over.

"She wants to see us. She said a lot of stuff about not being able to erase anything or make amends but...she didn't want to die without us knowing and trying to..."

He sighed and turned to look at Feliciano out of slightly pleading eyes.

"She'd like to come meet with us next month but I...can't go alone...even with Gilbert...I know you of all people must understand how I feel right now...I can't face her without..."

"Of course I'll come with you." Feliciano sat down beside him and took his hand, "I know that were the positions reversed you would do the same for me."

Ludwig nodded and didn't say anything more, he couldn't even manage a thank you at that moment.

1 Month Later

The woman that sat across from them stayed straight and tall and didn't look nervous at all. It was clear to see that while he took after his father and grandfather in appearance, Ludwig had inherited quite a bit from his mother as well, personality wise.

"Your brother refused to come I guess." Lotti Beilshcmidt, now Zwingli, stated calmly.

Ludwig shook his head.

"Gilbert has chosen to spend the day with his girlfriend instead. I'm sorry for his rudeness...mother."

"Ludwig." Lotti smiled slightly, "I understand calling me that might be too difficult at the moment. You may of course call me Lotti if you wish. And who is this that you've brought with you?"

Feliciano had been just staring at the woman for awhile now but her question snapped him to attention.

"Ah. I'm Feliciano Vargas ma'am. Ludwig's best friend from high school."

Lotti raised a curious eyebrow at him but then quickly hid it with a nod and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'd like to thank you for taking care of my son these years."

Feliciano nodded and stared back calculatingly at the woman. He wondered how much she would be willing to say in front of him, and if she did say something that made him angry at Ludwig's defense, he wondered if he would be able to keep it to himself. Would Ludwig want him to? He was sorry that the woman was dying of cancer of course but still, he couldn't forgive her for abandoning Ludwig when he was such a small child.

He looked sidewise at his friend and caught Ludwig's eyes. The silent thank you and plead for him to stay were there and he turned back to the table and tried to focus his attention on his drink to calm his nerves. Strawberry lemonade always made him feel more at ease.

"Well you must have questions." Lotti calmly stated at last picking up her teacup, "You may ask them now."

Ludwig wasn't entirely certain what he wanted to know first. Where she was living? Why she hadn't contacted her family all these years? If she had been happy without them? Why she had left in the first place? Had she ever actually loved his father and them? Did she love her new family? Did she have other children with Zwingli?

He just couldn't bring himself to ask any of it and he wasn't surprised when Feliciano spoke up instead. Trust his best friend to know when he just couldn't do something.

"Do you have any other children besides Ludwig?"

Lotti looked back at them before she took another sip from her tea and responded rather quietly.

"You've asked the question that fills me with the most guilt."

"I figured that you must have had children with your new husband so you don't have to..."

"It's not them that I feel guilty over. Though I do feel a bit guilty for having another child so soon after I left you boys. Vash is 16 and my daughter Lili is 14. But you see..."

She sighed and looked Ludwig right in the eyes.

"You and Gilbert have an older brother as well."

Ludwig was taken aback and Feliciano bit his lip to keep from screaming out at her.

"You mean...you had another family before us even?"

"I was very young. Fresh out of high school." Lotti sighed, "I believed that I was in love. Wolfram Edelstein his name was. We eloped, much to his parents horror when we showed back up on their doorstep later, married with me quite pregnant. Roderich was almost 2 years old when his father was killed in a car accident. I panicked, my own parents had disowned me when I eloped and my inlaws didn't like me at all. One day I just left Roderich with them and...decided not to come back."

"You mean...you have a history of abandoning your children!" Feliciano hissed and he would have risen from his seat but Ludwig put an arm on his shoulder, forcing him back down and squeezing his arm reassuringly.

Lotti looked completely guilty now despite trying to remain tall and not take her eyes away from theirs.

"You're lucky that Gilbert isn't here." Feliciano growled, clenching his hands on the table in irritation at being held back by the one who should be absolutely furious at the news, "Ludwig can't hold him back so easily."

Lotti nodded.

"I deserve all my son's anger. I'm nothing but a coward honestly. Whenever things start to change or I feel the least bit uneasy, I run away."

"With that attitude I'm surprised that you're still married to this Zwingli guy and haven't abandoned him and those children as well." Feliciano hissed again, but remained seated now and took a long gulp from his pink lemonade.

Lotti sighed.

"Who said I hadn't. I tried to leave several times. But Hyrum always came after me. I discovered that's what I truly needed. Someone who would always come after me to bring me back. I don't know if I actually fully love him, but I do know that I'm grateful to him for making me try. And I do love my children...all five."

Ludwig nodded, not sure exactly how he felt about any of this but Feliciano did get up this time with furious eyes.

"I'm...I'm going to the bathroom."

"Feliciano..." Ludwig tried to reach for his hand but his friend turned to look at him with the same eyes.

"Ludwig if you don't want me to strangle her then let me go scream for a bit! I don't know how you can be so calm right now! I just..." he whirled and stormed quickly away.

Ludwig watched him go and whispered,

"It's because you're here with me."

Lotti watched her son for a few moments before she smiled and shook her head.

"You love him don't you?"

"I thought you didn't know about love." Ludwig replied calmly turning back to her.

"About my own no but...I can usually tell when it's someone else."

Ludwig blinked at her before he laughed shortly.

"Are you disappointed in your middle son Lotti?"

"No Ludwig. I have no right to be. Who you love is your free choice but, does he return it?"

"No." Ludwig replied simply, "He knows that I'm gay, and he's fine with it. But I haven't told him..." he shook his head, "I can't tell him."

Lotti sighed and raised her teacup to her lips once more.

"Ludwig, someday you may find yourself in my position, and then you'll wish that you had told people things a little sooner, because then you wouldn't have to die wondering what could have been."

Ludwig was about to respond to her with some comment about it being too hard and she not understanding the position he was in and not wanting to lose someone so close to him, but Feliciano chose that moment to return and slip back into his seat with his arms folded and pointedly not looking at Lotti.

7 Months Later

Feliciano stepped out of the hospital room and Ludwig came running to him.

"What did she have to say? Why did she want to talk to you alone?"

His boyfriend smiled sadly and wiped at the tears falling down his cheeks before Ludwig caught the rest with a tissue.

"She wanted to know if I was serious about our relationship. And when I told her I was she smiled and told me to take care of you and to not be like her, and to not let you be either." He replied with a slight laugh.

"So you've all forgiven that woman now then?" Gilbert grumbled from his position leaning against the hallway wall.

"Never Gilbert." Feliciano smiled, "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her for what she did to you guys and Roddie before you, but...I guess that doesn't change the fact that I can't be mad at someone who's not going to be part of this world for much longer and give them some peace of mind."

Gilbert made a noise like a growl and stocked off down the hall.

Ludwig sighed, watching him go, much as Gilbert tried to act like he didn't care, he knew that his older brother was hurting deeply inside.

Feliciano gently squeezed his hand and forced his attention back on the young man.

"She wants to see you alone next Ludwig."

Ludwig blinked at him before casting his gaze down to the floor.

"I don't think I can."

Feliciano cupped his chin and raised it gently so that his crystal blue eyes were staring into his boyfriend's lovely amber ones.

"I know you can."

Feliciano kissed him briefly and then more deeply a second time before he released him and pointed to the door.

"Talk."

Ludwig smiled and opened the indicated door through which his mother lay.

"Ludwig." Lotti nodded as he came in, "Have a seat. I'll make this quick."

His mother was the same as always it appeared, despite being so close to death that she knew it. Ludwig sat down in the chair she gestured to and turned to her waiting.

"Your brother will probably add this to the list of reasons to hate me but...in my jewelry box at my house...is the ring that your father used to propose to me." She took a breath, "I want you to have it."

Ludwig's eyes widened.

"But you know I will probably never use it. Gilbert has a better chance since he's been dating Elizaveta for awhile now. Why would you want to give it to someone who won't...who can't...?"

Lotti held up a hand.

"I don't care what you say, I still want you to have it. Whether you use it or not is up to you. But...I want this to be a reminder that I did love you, and that I'm sorry for leaving you at such a young age."

Ludwig just stared at her for awhile rubbing his thumbs together, before he looked down at his hands and whispered,

"Thank you...mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Over 1 Year Later

_Ludwig picked up the picture of his strange family taken at the funeral. He stood next to Gilbert with Roderich on the other side of his brother and Lili standing next to himself with Vash on the other side of her, and finally Hyrum Zwingli next to his son. Lili had asked to keep in touch with them and Ludwig packed her most recent letters into the box with the picture before he folded it up and wrapped packing tape around it._

_Most of the boxes would be going to a storage unit while he was away, and since his flight left that day, his brothers and friends would be having to transport things there on their own. He felt rather guilty for this but Elizaveta had insisted that it was fine. The young woman had done so much for him already and been a major part of his life and relationship._

4 Years Earlier

"Everybody this is my girlfriend Elizaveta. Elizaveta this is my gang. Ludwig, and his friends Feliciano and Kiku, my friends Antonio and Francis, and our sometimes roommates Alfred and Arthur, they're together, as in a couple."

The woman's eyes went wide at that and she grinned brightly.

"How awesome!"

Suddenly she seemed to snap and whirled to Gilbert.

"God dammit, now you've got me saying it too!"

Gilbert laughed and threw and arm around her shoulders.

"Now that's really awesome! It's catching!"

By the end of the night the group had gotten well acquainted with Liz and her personality, so by the time the rest of the party had cleared out and Ludwig was left alone with her while Gilbert saw Antonio and Francis to their car, he felt incredibly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What?" he asked finally.

"Could you want him more?" Liz laughed, "Gilbert told me about you but he didn't tell me that you were interested in your best friend! I would be surprised if he doesn't know by now!"

Ludwig really felt uncomfortable now and turned away from her with a sigh, placing his chin in his palm.

"I'm grateful that Feliciano is not very observant. Though everyone else seems to be. I've already had nearly everyone here ask me if I plan on telling him. My answer is no, and it's never going to change. Now if you'll excuse me I have a friend that I want to visit."

"Running away and using a substitute isn't the answer." Liz smiled at him, "You need to be a man and just tell him."

Ludwig closed the door on her, already dialing Felix's number. But he had a sneaking suspicion that Elizaveta Héderváry was the type to try and meddle in people's relationships, even with the best possible intentions.

1 Year Later

"Truth or dare Ludwig?" Elizaveta asked with a grin.

"Why are we doing this childish game again?" Ludwig grumbled, not looking at her, not really looking at anyone.

"Because we need to do something different to keep Gilbert's mind off things, and spin the bottle got voted down."

"Another childish game and I'm not about to play that with a bunch of gay guys." Lovino snapped.

Antonio laughed and ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

"You really sound like a little terrier when you react like that Lovino. It's muy lindo!"

"Are we a little bit shy Lovino?" Francis winked.

Lovino blushed and turned away from them grumbling several things under his breath.

"Truth or dare is fun." Feliciano smiled, "I didn't know that you had a tattoo Arthur until you were asked. Where is it? Will you show us?"

Arthur laughed and took a drink of Coke.

"It's a skull and cross bones so nothing really special. And it's just on my shoulder."

"I enjoyed kissing it." Alfred said quietly turning away. It was an off-again time.

Arthur blushed and turned away from his ex as well.

"You see people are enjoying it so...truth or dare Ludwig?" Liz persisted.

Ludwig sighed. He knew what the woman would ask if he said truth and despite what his mother had told him, he just couldn't do it, not in a setting like this at least.

"Dare."

Elizaveta looked like she had just won the lottery.

"I dare you..." she began with such a triumphant and mischievous voice that Ludwig knew instantly that he had made a critical error.

"...to kiss Feliciano."

He was going to kill her!

Ludwig tried desperately to keep his voice calm as he responded to her.

"I don't think that his girlfriend would like that very much."

"Oh no I'm fine with it." Mei Wang giggled, "It's just a dare after all, basically like spin the bottle."

But Lovino was having none of it.

"I'm not about to let my brother be kissed by..."

"It's ok Lovi." Feliciano laughed, "It is just a dare."

Ludwig felt his heart tighten at the simple uncaring words. Feliciano had no idea how much the casualness hurt. Maybe he could use a stomach ache and possibly beginning to get sick as an excuse to...

"Come on Ludwig." Feliciano was on his hands and knees leaning towards him, "Kiss me."

Far too close! Ludwig was in a panic and the stares from all around the room did not help one bit. Antonio had Lovino in a chokehold with his mouth covered so that the profanities were muffled. Liz looked way too triumphant and Kiku had pulled out a camera.

"Don't you dare." Ludwig growled at his friend before he sighed and looked back at Feliciano. His best friend was still smiling with an expression of compassion and sympathy.

"The quicker you do it Ludwig, the quicker it will be over."

More biting words spoken without understanding.

Ludwig sighed and leaned forward to press his lips briefly to Feliciano's, before he moved back again quickly, desperately hoping that none of his emotions, none of his feelings had gone into that kiss.

Liz sat back with what appeared to be disappointment on her face. What had she been expecting, that he would take the opportunity of the dare to ignore all of his precautions and everyone in the room and just kiss Feliciano senseless to make him see how much he loved him?! And had she perhaps been naive enough to hope that the Italian would kiss him back and say that he had been waiting for that? That he loved him too?! Sometimes Liz really let her matchmaking spirit run too far with her fantasies.

2 Months Later

"So you didn't tell Liz anything?" Alfred chuckled as he peeled potatoes in Ludwig's kitchen.

"Nope." Gilbert grinned, "All I told her was that we were going to have a triple date with you two and Ludwig and his new boyfriend at Ludwig's apartment and that dinner would be provided. She has no idea what surprise awaits."

Ludwig sighed and stirred the current contents of the soup.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this Gilbert."

"It's a huge deal." Gilbert exclaimed, "Do you know how long we've been hoping for you two to get together? Liz complains to me about it at least every week."

Ludwig blushed at that information and turned back to the soup. He was still missing carrots and celery because he had forgotten to buy them when he was last at the supermarket. For that reason, dinner would be a little later than planned while Feliciano went to buy them. So far the night was proving not as smooth as he had hoped. But his boyfriend had wanted a date, and this was the only way he was comfortable with one at the moment. At home with other couples.

The door opened at that moment and he looked up expecting it to be Feliciano but Elizaveta stepped into the room kicking off her shoes and looking around with hands on hips.

"Ok where's the boyfriend?"

"Ah I'm right here babe. Did you miss me?" Gilbert grinned waving from the couch.

"Not really and I didn't mean you. Where's Ludwig's boyfriend?"

Gilbert's grin dropped a bit and he sighed about her reaction being unawesome while Liz came over and stood right in front of Ludwig.

"Well where is he?"

"He's not here at the moment." Ludwig replied calmly, "He'll be back soon."

"He shouldn't come back at all if he knows what's good for him." The woman snapped whirling around and storming into the living room.

"Come on Liz..." Gilbert chuckled, "I told you that you might find you actually like him."

"And I told you fat chance." His girlfriend replied shortly, "Anyone that dates someone who is clearly in love with someone else is just in it for fun. And that kind of person is a scum bag in my opinion. And you..." she turned to Ludwig with flashing eyes, "How could you?! Your booty call is bad enough, but an actual boyfriend?!"

"Don't you want me to be happy Elizaveta?" Ludwig sighed running a hand over his brow.

"Yes and that's why I want you to tell Feliciano about your feelings."

Ludwig was about to respond when the door opened again and Feliciano came in with the missing ingredients.

"I'm back. Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Oh Feli." Elizaveta instantly turned all smiles and came over to him with a hug, "Were you helping out with preparing dinner for tonight? I didn't know that. Say..." she released him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "do you know anything about Ludwig's new boyfriend?"

Feliciano started laughing as he slipped out of her grip and went to the kitchen, handing the groceries to Ludwig.

"Were you really not told anything Liz?"

Elizaveta blinked at him in confusion and folded her arms with a frown.

"No I wasn't."

"Well then." Feliciano smiled, "Ludwig's boyfriend..." he took the man's hands and leaned up catching his lips in a quick kiss before he turned back to the woman with a grin, "is me."

Elizaveta's eyes went wide and she stayed silent with her mouth open for a few moments before she started laughing hysterically, running forward and wrapping both of them in a crushing hug.

"Finally! Istenem! FINALLY!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly 2 Years Later

_Ludwig couldn't stop from chuckling at the reaction Elizaveta had at learning that he and Feliciano were dating. The man in the seat beside him raised an eyebrow and turned away, putting in his earphones to enjoy more music before takeoff._

_Ludwig felt self conscious again and had turned towards the window when his phone began ringing._

"_Beilschmidt." He answered._

"_Oh good you haven't taken off yet. Hey Bruder we all just wanted to wish you safe travels and give the Vargas's our sympathy." _

_Ludwig nodded._

"_All right Gilbert. I will now..."_

"_Hang on, Liz wants to know if you're being picked up."_

"_Tell her yes. The villa has a butler apparently who is coming to get me." _

"_I still can't believe you're going to a funeral in Italy Ludwig, this was totally unexpected." His brother's voice sounded rather tired._

"_My entire seven years with Feliciano have been unexpected."_

"_Still..." Gilbert sighed, "You're handling this newest development rather well."_

_Ludwig shrugged and then hastily told his brother goodbye as the pilot spoke over the intercom and instructed all electronic devices to be turned off. And he stared out the window at the pouring rain._

6 Years Earlier

"Ludwig I...I think I did something terribly wrong last night." Feliciano hugged his knees, sitting back into Ludwig's couch.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked, not looking up from his homework. Feliciano tended to make mistakes and say things that he really shouldn't quite often, "Did you break something important to Roderich again?"

"No I...broke something different."

Ludwig did look up now and studied his friend with concern.

"What do you mean?" he repeated.

Feliciano looked back at him with slightly panicked eyes.

"I broke Caroline."

Ludwig stared at him in complete confusion.

"You broke one of your girlfriend's bones? How did you manage to do that? And she was at school today and seemed fine..."

"No..." Feliciano interrupted, "I mean I...broke her...as a woman."

Ludwig was still not completely following but he now had an idea.

"You mean you...had sex with her?"

Feliciano nodded before burying his head in his knees again.

"I feel dirty, and god how must she feel?! I'm terrible! I'm sick! Besides we're still in high school! I committed a felony! If she turns me in...!"

Ludwig came and sat down beside him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you do everything right? Protection? You listened to her?"

"Yes." Feliciano raised his eyes slightly, "And it didn't last very long because her older sister came home and we panicked, but..." he shook his head and buried it in his knees yet again.

"Oh god what have I done?"

Ludwig shook his head and removed his hand.

"I don't know. I don't have any answers for you with this Feliciano. I don't have experience with that."

"I'm glad you don't." Feliciano replied quietly, "But it would probably be easier if you did."

"Maybe." Ludwig sighed, getting up to get them some strawberry lemonade, "Maybe it would."

2 Years Later

Ludwig closed the door to his bedroom quietly behind him and barely saw the rain pouring on his window in the early morning. He had not been able to stay in Felix's apartment till the other young man woke up, and had slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could, collecting his clothes and belongings on the way. And now he was reeling with horrible guilt when he had come home to find Feliciano fast asleep on his couch. It wasn't so much that he regretted what he and Felix had done, but that he had completely forgotten that Feliciano was still at his apartment and was still dealing with his recent breakup. How could Ludwig have been so insensitive?!

No...it wasn't that he had been insensitive. He had been shocked. Hit full force by his feelings with Felix's words and simply desiring to suppress them any way he could. And that way had been...using Felix as a substitute. And letting Felix use him as a substitute as well.

He slipped off his coat and collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. He just wanted to sleep again and forget everything, maybe never wake up at all. But a knock on his door ruined those hopes.

"Why are you awake so early?"

"I heard you come in." Feliciano laughed lightly, "So I guess things went well with Felix? You don't usually come home at six in the morning after a bad date."

"How would you know, you don't live here." Ludwig groaned, still not willing to get up and hoping that Feliciano would go away and back to sleep soon. He also hoped that his unease and pain would be muffled by the sheets and wood of the door.

"Felix is a bit strange but he's a good guy and one of my good friends from school so...I hope that things go well and you treat him right."

Feliciano's newest words caused him even more guilt and he knew now that he really couldn't face his best friend at the moment as he felt tears seeping into the top blanket of his bed.

2 Years Later

Ludwig had been really starting to get tired of all the pressure and questions being poured on him by his brother, and friends, and worst of all Feliciano.

"Are you ever planning on touching me? And then having sex with me?"

This was the most common thing that his boyfriend of exactly three months that day, said at present whenever Ludwig would stop the kisses and innocent touching from going too far. It wasn't that he didn't want things to escalate but...as he had explained to Alfred and Arthur when Feliciano had sicked them on him...Feliciano was not the same as him, he had never experienced what a full relationship between two men was like and...despite all his insistencies that he loved Ludwig and was more prepared than he thought...he still was terrified that after going all the way...Feliciano would be traumatized and not want anything to do with him anymore. But on the other hand...God did he ever want to take that risk!

These were the thoughts that were going through his head as he and Feliciano watched a romantic comedy on his couch at home, choosing not to go out drinking with his brother to help him get over his breakup. Antonio and Francis could take care of that better than him.

Feliciano yawned and snuggled closer under the blanket.

"Are you getting tired?" Ludwig asked brushing a hand through the soft auburn curls.

"Not really, but what time is it?"

Ludwig looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "It's after 1."

Feliciano instantly leapt up from the couch and began to frantically search for his jacket and shoes.

"Lovi is going to kill me!"

Ludwig helped him search and soon was seeing him out the door with several final kisses and insistences that the young man didn't need him to walk him down to his car. With the door closed, Ludwig was alone with his thoughts once more, and the rain hitting the window. When had that started? It didn't sound very good. Rain always made him uneasy and worried that Feliciano, who wasn't the best driver in normal weather, would end up making some mistake and getting into a terrible accident. He shivered and was preparing to head for his bedroom when a knock came on his door. He turned around in relief and headed for the door, suspecting it to be one of two people, but kinda hoping that by some stroke of fate it was both.

Feliciano stood soaking wet on his doorstep.

"It's kinda pouring out there." The young man laughed and shivered, "Can I come back in and wait it out? I don't really want to drive in it."

"I don't want you to either." Ludwig smiled and pulled him back inside, letting him close the door behind them while he went to grab a towel.

"Take your jacket off so you don't get cold from the wet clothing."

"And what about the rest of my clothes? The rain went all the way through."

Ludwig stopped in the bathroom and stared in the mirror. What Feliciano had just said, just the mention, the slightest implication of him stripping had made his body heat up and react. Verdamnt! Why was he thinking about that so suddenly? Well had it really been suddenly?

"Ludwig?"

The confused voice shocked him out of his nerves and considerings and forced him to respond.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for now. You should throw yours in the dryer."

He stayed in the bathroom as he heard Feliciano go past him into the bedroom and then reemerge to head for the empty bedroom where they kept the washer and dryer. When he was certain that Feliciano was back down the hall into the living room, and that he himself had calmed down and gotten control, he walked out with the towel.

Feliciano was sitting back on the couch with a leg curled up underneath him, wearing one of Ludwig's white shirts but...

"Um Feliciano..." he dropped the towel onto his boyfriend's head before turning away with a furious blush, "Why are you not wearing any pants? Or even boxers?"

"I told you the rain went all the way through and all of your pants and boxers are too big to be comfortable so...I chose to go without for now." Feliciano laughed toweling off his hair.

"Sorry about this Ludwig. I'm sure you had been planning on going to bed, but now you have to stay up with me so you can lock the door when I leave. Or I guess I could come and wake you up when I'm ready to leave."

"Or..." Ludwig licked his lips still not daring to turn around, "You could just stay the night and not worry about that."

Feliciano caught his breath and he turned to face the man. Uncertain if he had heard him correctly. Sure he had stayed over at Ludwig's apartment plenty of times before, but that had been before they were dating, before it came with possible implications.

"I can? Has the couch missed my random crashes?" he laughed lightly letting his excitement show through with his nerves.

"Or...you could sleep in my bed with me." Ludwig responded still not turning around.

He heard the towel drop to the floor and the couch creak before he felt arms wrap around his waist and another body press against his back.

"I...I just know that you're rather afraid of thunder and lightning and would rather you be close where I can comfort you than out here screaming on the couch."

Feliciano laughed lightly.

"You mean you would rather have me screaming with you? Under you?"

Ludwig felt his face and body heat up and he tried desperately to get control of his voice and breathing.

"I...I didn't mean...I just thought..."

"Can I?" Feliciano whispered again, tightening his grip, "Can we?"

Ludwig took a breath, not believing that he was about to take this risk as he turned around and lifted Feliciano's chin to stare straight into that bright amber gold which he adored so much.

"Yes." He whispered and brought their lips together in a tender kiss, "I may hate myself tomorrow but...I don't care tonight."

Feliciano let out a moan as the next kiss turned deeper and more desirous than any that they had previously shared. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and used them to swing himself up and wrap his legs around Ludwig's waist so he could be carried to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

2 Years Later

_As the plane bounced on the runway Ludwig was jerked awake with the dreams created by memories of that night still fresh in his mind making him blush and sweat. He needed to think of something fast to calm his body down so he settled on all the negative things that had occurred to put a damper on the experience. First they had been interrupted by an angry call from Lovino demanding to know where his brother was. Then around seven thirty in the morning when he had just woken up and gone to the kitchen to start making breakfast, Antonio had come through the door with a hung over Gilbert clinging to his shoulder and not looking too pleased himself. _

2 Years Earlier

"I didn't do what he thinks. It was mutual. I didn't rape no one." Gilbert groaned, collapsing onto the couch.

"What happened?" Ludwig asked with a groan, dreading the answer but also knowing he would imagine the worst otherwise.

"What happened is I got woken up by a call at seven o'clock this morning after having just fallen asleep four hours before. FYI Ludwig, Lovino is furious at you, so I would expect him to appear on your doorstep today even if I tried to prevent it." Antonio sighed in frustration and yawned, "Anyway...all I wanted was a nice late morning with mi amorito and instead I get an unexpected early wakeup call from Francis telling me to come collect your salaud of a brother because he couldn't get ahold of you."

"Ah..." Ludwig rubbed his head in embarrassment, "My phone is shut off."

"Why that?" Gilbert murmured from the couch.

"Probably so they wouldn't get interrupted again." Antonio sighed, "But that's not the issue here. The issue is..."

"Hang on, my issue can wait." Gilbert sat up and looked at his brother, "Lutz...did you get some last night?"

Ludwig's blush stretched from ear to ear as he forced his voice to remain calm.

"Antonio's right, that's not the issue to talk about right now. What stupid thing did you do to make Francis so mad at you?"

"I kinda had sex with Matthew." Gilbert looked down at the floor on the other side of the couch.

"Matthew?" Ludwig blinked.

"Remember the conversation we had in your living room before we left drinking? About how Francis's younger brother was staying over at our place for a few days, so we had to try and be quiet when we came back really late?"

"Verdamnt Bruder are you mad?!" Ludwig shouted in horror and fury.

"It was mutual I tell you!" Gilbert shouted back and clutched his head, "He wanted it as much as I did."

"How old is he Gil? Are you a felon?"

"He's the same age as Alfred, just a year younger than yourself." Gilbert defended, "So no I'm not."

Ludwig sighed in relief at that at least, but he was still angry at his brother and it appeared that Antonio was as well, though maybe more so for being the reason he had to wake up and ruining his planned morning than for his actions themselves.

2 Years Later

_Ludwig smiled to himself as he grabbed his carry on out of the bin and exited the plane. Gilbert's situation just went to show that you never really knew the way that some people's minds worked. He had been right about Matthew, it appeared that the boy had felt trapped by his parents and brother's expectations and overprotective nature and had wanted to do something reckless to show them that he was his own person and could make his own decisions. Maybe that hadn't been the right way to first go about doing that but...the aftermath had turned out well enough so far as Ludwig was concerned. Matthew had kept in touch with his brother and when he had moved into the same city, they had started officially dating, and Gilbert had just recently moved in with the young violet eyed man. _

_Yes it just went to show that you really never could tell how things would play out in the future and how someday, what you had been secretly hoping for...might just play out._

2 Years Earlier

Feliciano sat on his couch staring into the glass of strawberry lemonade that Ludwig had just placed on a coaster in front of him. He clenched and unclenched his hands while a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

He was acting far more calm than he usually did after a breakup so Ludwig was genuinely worried that he might be sick or trying to keep it together for his benefit. Why, given the fact that he never had before, was another question.

"So what did she say? How did things end?" Ludwig took a drink of his iced tea and sat beside him.

"She said that she had found somebody else. Someone more her type, not as open, and younger. She even told me his name like it mattered to me."

Ludwig clenched his glass in order to control his anger at the girl. Why couldn't the girls that broke up with Feliciano ever do it in a nice way? Just say they were breaking up and she had her reasons and call it good. Why did they always have to tell him about the better guy they had found and list off the flaws they'd found with him. And the worst ones were the ones that said things would be so much better off now. Never that he would be fine and better off without her. No! Just _things, _meaning herself, would be better off now!

"Ludwig please don't be mad at her. I've known this was coming for a few days now. It doesn't really bother me."

Feliciano was definitely not acting the same as usual. Something was definitely wrong but he just couldn't figure out what. Had Feliciano been deeply in love with her and believed that she was the one. Is that why he was handling it by being overly calm? He wasn't planning something horrible in reaction to it was he?!

"Feliciano..." he began but his best friend picked up the glass before him and took a steady drink. He wasn't even shaking.

"Ludwig. I think I shouldn't date girls like her anymore. I keep getting shot down after time."

"You just haven't found the right one yet. She's out there Feliciano. I'm sure you'll find her soon."

"Right one..." Feliciano whispered and took another calm drink folding a leg under him in the way that he always did that made him feel most at ease, and at home, "I still say that she can't be like the ones I usually date. The right one for me is someone more like...you."

He turned to Ludwig with a smile and gentle eyes.

Ludwig felt his heart speed up and his breath grow shorter, but he managed to keep his voice level when he spoke next.

"Ah yes that might be true. You need someone to put up with you but not be afraid to put you in your place when needed. And someone incredibly loyal who wants nothing but the best for you."

"And someone who loves me above all else, and is willing to always be there for me even when things that I talk about hurt them deeply?"

Ludwig's breath caught during a drink that he choked and started to cough.

"Ah scuze! Scuze!" Feliciano patted his back hard, "Don't die Ludwig! I'm sorry I startled you! This wasn't really how I had originally planned to talk to you about this but well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and especially with what just happened with Mei..."

Ludwig finally got control of his breath and voice and managed to gasp out.

"What...? How...? How do you know?"

Feliciano smiled and picked up his drink again, swirling it around.

"You may be good at hiding your emotions on the outside Ludwig, but you were unsuccessful in stopping them from coming through that kiss."

Ludwig groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I'm going to kill Liz."

"Why?" Feliciano asked challengingly, "Were you planning on keeping them from me forever?"

Ludwig shook his head in despair and sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I hoped that one day they might disappear and I wouldn't have to."

"Oh don't say that on the night that I'm trying to tell you I want to try a relationship with you."

Ludwig caught his breath again and snapped his head up to stare at his friend.

"What?!"

"Ludwig...what I said earlier about being better with someone like you. I literally meant _you_. I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to be your boyfriend."

Ludwig continued to stare at him before he shook his head and stood up, collecting their drinks.

"You've had a shock Feliciano. You don't know what you're actually say..."

"Don't you dare tell me that I'm not in my right mind and not thinking things through!" Feliciano stood up as well and stamped after him, "I told you that I've been thinking about this for awhile now. Since that kiss, I've been wondering about it and you've been on my mind a lot. And..." he looked down at the floor with a blush, "In some of my dreams even."

The glasses fell to the floor and instantly Feliciano was running to make sure that Ludwig was alright.

"Scuze! I gave you another shock but...I'm being completely serious!"

Ludwig didn't turn around and instead went to grab the broom and dustpan from the side of the fridge. And even when he did turn back around he kept his eyes on the floor and came back around so his back was facing Feliciano once more as he knelt and began to sweep the glass into the dust pan.

Feliciano's anger at being ignored was returning and he stamped over to Ludwig's side and fell onto his knees beside him. He grabbed the hand holding the dustbin and gripped his friend's chin with his fingers.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me! I'm being serious! I want you to date me! I want you to kiss me! I want you to make..."

The broom clattered to the floor as Ludwig's hand slammed against the wooden cupboard by Feliciano's head.

"Don't, keep tormenting me like this." He hissed out with his blue eyes blazing, "I'm not saying you're not thinking clearly, but I do think that you're rushing things because you're upset and your body and emotions want another person to comfort them in a relationship. So go give them what they want. Call my brother up, I'm sure he and the guys will take you drinking."

Feliciano was breathing heavily but he didn't once drop Ludwig's gaze and his determination remained firm.

"Kiss me."

Ludwig sighed.

"Kiss me and if I find it weird then I'll leave, and we won't speak of this again."

Ludwig sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have to ask if Feliciano would keep that promise; he knew that if the young man really wasn't comfortable with something he didn't hide it, even for the sake of others feelings.

"All right." He said at last, "But not like this."

He stood up and walked back to the couch sitting down with another sigh. This kiss was not going to be like the one he had been forced to give Feliciano on the dare. He wasn't planning on going too far but, he wasn't going to try and hold back his emotions either. Feliciano needed to understand that this wasn't just some little crushing infatuation that he could play around with and then abandon when he got tired of it and assume that by then Ludwig would be satisfied. If he really wanted a relationship...then he was going to get a relationship...though for Ludwig's sanity, a slow one.

Feliciano settled down next to him and took one of his hands, running his thumb over Ludwig's knuckles.

"Kiss me." Feliciano whispered this time.

Ludwig turned to him and leaned forward. At the same time their lips met he stroked Feliciano's cheek with his free hand and closed his eyes. The reaction was instantaneous and surprising. Like he had promised himself he didn't kiss deep and yet Feliciano gave a sigh as his own eyes closed and his lips moved as well.

When they broke apart Ludwig couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the boy and whispering into his hair.

"Well?"

"I want more." Feliciano sighed, "But I'm willing to wait I guess."

Ludwig laughed and felt tears pouring down his cheeks as he clutched to Feliciano tighter.

"Does this mean I'm your boyfriend?" Feliciano asked with a laugh.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but, yes." Ludwig replied, letting the young Italian go and grabbing his hands instead, "Yes you are Feliciano." And he kissed him briefly again.


	7. Chapter 7

2 Years Later

As Ludwig exited the plane he stopped to help pick up a rolling bag that the little girl in the family in front of him had accidentally dropped the handle of.

"Careful young lady." He said standing the luggage back up and holding out the handle to her, "You'd best keep a tight hold on such a pretty bag or else it could get stolen from you."

The girl giggled and thanked him before running back to her mother, father, and brothers.

"Thanks mister! Bye!" She waved back at him, "I hope you have fun in Italy too!"

Ludwig waved back at her before he realized he was holding up some people in back of him and hurriedly began walking again.

7 Minutes Later found him at baggage claim, watching as everyone else grabbed their luggage and his didn't appear until the very end.

7 Minutes Later found him standing outside the sliding doors of the airport and looking around for a middle aged man waving from a black/blue Quattroporte.

But 7 Seconds Later found him dropping his luggage and running across the road to sweep the young man who had been waving at him instead, up into his arms and swing him around as if no one was watching. And for all he cared, _everyone_ could be watching.

Feliciano laughed and clung onto him as tears poured down both their cheeks.

When Ludwig set him down eventually he didn't release his hold and used it to bring their faces close together so he could kiss his boyfriend as many times as they wanted. He spoke occasionally between kisses.

"I expected to just see you when we got to the house."

"I decided that I couldn't stand waiting for you anymore and had to come and get you." Feliciano managed to gasp out after another kiss, "God I've missed you so much. You don't know how much I've wished you could have been here with me like Antonio was for Lovino."

"I know." Ludwig sighed, "There were several times I considered just telling work that I was leaving and I didn't care what they said."

Feliciano laughed and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"That wouldn't be like you at all."

"Neither is moving across the ocean to a country I've never even been to before, but I'm doing that. Still ended up having to quit work after all."

Feliciano laughed and then he turned quiet and tears started falling again.

"I'm sorry it's an inconvenience but...since Lovino turned the house down, I couldn't as well. It's what my grandfather wanted. But I can't live in Italy without you."

Ludwig felt his face heating up at that but frankly didn't care as he wrapped Feliciano in a tight hug again.

"I'm sorry you lost him. I know how close to him you were."

Feliciano sobbed into his shirt and clung tightly before a voice interrupted them.  
"Young master and guest, we should get going I think."

The butler had finished loading Ludwig's abandoned luggage into the car and was holding the back seat door open for them.

7 Minutes Later found Ludwig running his fingers through Feliciano's hair while his boyfriend talked about his grandfather and what would happen at the funeral tomorrow.

"Oh and Ludwig..." he lifted his head off the man's shoulder and looked at him seriously, "I know you said not until after the funeral but...I told grandfather and he gave us his blessing so...can I have that now?"

Ludwig stared at him in surprise and then smiled.

"Well it's in my carry on bag which is in the trunk so..."

"Stop the car!" Feliciano shouted and his butler jerked the wheel and the car over to the side of the road far too recklessly for Ludwig's liking. Another unsafe driver like Feliciano. Were all Italians like this?

Feliciano turned to him expectantly and Ludwig smiled and shook his head as he got out of the car and went to the trunk. He knew exactly where the item was in his bag and retrieved the little white box quickly so he was back in the backseat with Feliciano within minutes.

Feliciano's eyes were sparkling brightly as he eyed the box.

Ludwig smiled and opened the lid. He had already asked before Feliciano left for Italy but he felt the need to do it again now that he was actually using the ring.

"Feliciano Vargas..." He opened the box to reveal the wedding ring his mother had left to him, "Mi vuoi sposare?"

Feliciano laughed and held out his left hand.

"I'll say yes as many times as you want!"

Ludwig smiled and slipped the ring onto his boyfriend's finger before catching him in another deeper kiss.

7 Minutes Later found him stroking Feliciano's hair again while his fiancée examined the ring.

"Well I guess your mother did give me two wonderful things so I can't be completely mad at her."

"Two?" Ludwig blinked.

"This ring and..." Feliciano smiled and kissed him yet again, "You."

Ludwig found himself blushing furiously again but didn't care. The butler didn't matter to him at the moment. There was nobody in that moment except for himself and Feliciano.

"So Ludwig, where do you see us in another seven years? Besides married I mean."

Ludwig hadn't really thought about that but now that Feliciano put it before him...

"That's actually all I see, except...perhaps living in Germany rather than here."

"In Germany?" Feliciano blinked, "Why there?"

Ludwig laughed.

"I may not have been born there but both my parents were so I do have a slight ingrained desire to visit my roots at some point."

Feliciano thought about it for a few moments before he nodded.

"That does make sense. Though...I think a couple of vacations there should be enough."

Ludwig chuckled and ran a hand through the boy's hair again.

"Well a lot can happen in seven years." Ludwig shrugged, "You might change your mind about the country after our first visit."

Feliciano shrugged and they stayed in silence for a few moments while Ludwig looked out the window at Italy passing by them. Finally the larger man spoke up again.

"How about you Feliciano? Where do you see us in seven years?"

"Oh that's easy. I've always wanted to raise kids so I see us with..."

"A little girl." Ludwig whispered.

"Ok. And maybe twin boys as well." Feliciano smiled.

Ludwig seemed to awake from a daydream at that and he blushed and turned away.

"Well really...you're already talking about adopting and we're barely officially engaged."

Feliciano laughed and leaned his head on his shoulder again.

"You asked where I saw us in seven years and that's honestly the only way I can see us. In my family home with children in the living room, telling them the story of how we met."

Ludwig smiled.

"A lot really can happen in seven years."

Feliciano smiled and touched their foreheads together.

"Seven years ago I couldn't have imagined that I would be sitting in the backseat of a car, in Italy, engaged to the boy that spilled mashed potatoes all over my new shirt."

Ludwig started laughing lightly and shook his head before he kissed Feliciano passionately again. The next seven years could wait. The next seven minutes could wait. He only wanted to focus on each perfect set of seven seconds as their lips meshed perfectly together in a kiss of promise that all of those sevens would come with them together.


End file.
